Tú eres el único
by Kissaphobic
Summary: Historia basada en la canción "Holly... I'm the one" de Son Of Dork. Ron/Hermione/Krum. R&Hr. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

-¿¡Cómo!? – preguntó Ron atragantándose con el desayuno.

-Ya lo has oído, Ronald; Victor vendrá un trimestre a Hogwarts para practicar su inglés.

-Ya, a practicar inglés… - ironizó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

El chico soltó un bufido y se levantó de la mesa con indignación.

-Déjalo – le dijo Ginny a la chica al ver su cara de preocupación -, nació así de tonto, no tiene remedio.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Los días pasaron y así lo hizo también el enfado de Ron.

Llegó así el día en el que volvieron al colegio.

-Harry, nos vamos al vagón de los prefectos, nos veremos a la salida, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió.

Al poco rato de que sus dos amigos se fueran una voz honda sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Está librrrre?

Era Krum.

-Oh, sí, claro. Vaya, cuánto tiempo – contestó Harry haciéndole un hueco para que se sentase.

-Sí, he venido a perrrfecciomar mi inglés.

-"Perfeccionar" – lo corrigió.

-Eso he dicho.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Durante el viaje a Harry le dio la sensación de que Victor había cambiado. Ya no era tan prepotente como antes y parecía incluso mostrar cierta humildad.

Al bajar del tren, Ron, que esperaba a Harry con una sonrisa, cambió su cara a una mueca de asco.

-Mirad a quién me he encontrado – dijo Harry jovialmente.

-Qué bien – respondió el pelirrojo con brusquedad -. Hola Krum.

-Hola amigo de Harrrry. Hermione… - le dio un beso en la mano.

-Vaya, sabes pronunciar bien mi nombre – contestó la chica sonrojándose.

-He estado prrracticando.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ron interrumpió el momento:

-Sí, sí, sí, todo es genial. ¿Nos vamos?

Harry intentó aguantar la risa al ver la cara que puso Victor ante la interrupción hecha por su amigo, pero no pudo resistirse a romper a reír cuando la profesora McGonagall les dijo:

-El señor Krum compartirá habitación con ustedes estos meses.

Parecía que a Ron se le había subido toda la sangre a la cabeza y, en opinión de Harry, era sumamente divertido ver cómo intentaba fingir alegría.

A la hora de la cena incorporaron una cama más en la habitación de los chicos y más tarde bajaron a comer algo.

La cena fue menos violenta de lo que Harry esperaba. A diferencia de lo que él creía, Ron y Victor charlaron alegremente sobre quidditch.

A la hora de dormir, mientras Krum estaba en el baño, Ron dijo a Harry:

-Es increíble que no me diese cuenta antes de lo buen tío que es.

-Ha cambiado bastante, la verdad. Ha mejorado mucho sus formas.

El pelirrojo asintió.

El repentino cambio del búlgaro hizo que Ron y Harry cada vez se hiciesen más amigos de él. Además, parecía que Victor había perdido completamente el interés por Hermione, lo que hizo que a Ron le cayese aún mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Un día, el trío y Krum se encontraban haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca cuando Harry y Hermione decidieron que ya era suficiente por ese día y se fueron dejando al búlgaro y al pelirrojo solos.

-¿Qué escrrrribes? – preguntó Victor mirando con curiosidad por encima del hombro de Ron.

-Estoy haciendo los deberes – contestó él retirando las hojas que tenía sobre la mesa.

Krum lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Parrrra quién es? – dijo señalando una de las hojas.

-¡Eh, tío, no puedes ir leyendo cosas ajenas! ¡Es un atentado a la intimidad!

-Lo siento – se disculpó -. ¿Parrrra quién es ese poema?

-N-no es un poema – contestó Ron sonrojado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que "Mi vida tiene sentido porrrrque tú estás en ella" no es una frrrase de un poema?

-Bueno, sí. ¿Qué más te da? – el chico salió corriendo de la biblioteca llevándose consigo todas las hojas.

Al día siguiente, Ron y Harry bajaron solos a desayunar porque no encontraron a Victor en su cama.

Al entrar en el comedor se encontraron a Hermione y a Krum sentados con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo? – preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Victor y yo estamos saliendo – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y eso? – volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Vino a mi habitación y me recitó un poema – contestó la chica con voz soñadora -. "Mi vida tiene sentido porque tú estás en ella"… ¿No es precioso?

Ron se cayó de la silla del impacto. Desde el suelo miró furiosamente a Krum, que sostenía una malévola sonrisa. Se puso de pie y levantó el puño amenazante, pero Harry lo agarró a tiempo.

-Eh, eh, ¿qué haces, Ron?

-Eso, ¿qué haces Rrron? – rió el búlgaro.

El pelirrojo se fue del comedor dando grandes zancadas, sin decir nada a nadie. Harry lo siguió por detrás.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Ron?

-Ninguna – respondió con brusquedad.

Harry a veces odiaba que su amigo fuese tan alto. Daba pasos tan grandes que al rato lo perdió de vista.

Ese día Ron faltó a todas las clases. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie lo había visto.

A las dos de la madrugada Harry oyó a Ron entrar en la habitación. Entreabrió los ojos y vio que su amigo se dirigía hacia Victor. Se levantó en seguida para detener a Ron. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a parar el primer puñetazo que le propinó el pelirrojo al búlgaro mientras este último aún dormía.

Al oír el golpe Neville encendió alarmado la luz.

-¿Pero qué…?

Al encenderse la luz se vio cómo la nariz de Krum sangraba mientras Ron forcejeaba para soltarse de Harry.

-Duele, ¿eh? ¿¡A QUE DUELE!? – chilló Ron con rabia - ¡PUES ESO NO DUELE NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE ME HAS HECHO, ¿ME ENTIENDES?! ¡NI LA MITAD!

-Estás loco… - dijo Victor levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto salió se hizo un silencio inmenso. Lo único que se oía era la respiración acelerada de Ron, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y los nudillos sangrando.

-Ron… mírame – pidió Harry con tacto -. Por favor, cuéntame lo que pasa. Por favor…

El chico negó con la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama ignorando la cara que se les había quedado al resto de compañeros de habitación ante semejante arranque de violencia.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Ron bajó a desayunar con ojeras y con gotas secas de sangre aún en el puño. Fue a sentarse cuando alguien le propinó un tortazo en toda la cara.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber a ti qué te pasa?! – gritó enfadada Hermione.

El chico la ignoró y comenzó a desayunar. De hecho, las siguientes semanas no abrió la boca. Harry empezaba a estar harto de esa situación, porque Hermione nunca estaba con ellos y estar con Ron era como no estar con nadie.

Un día, Ron estaba tumbado en un sofá de la Sala Común contemplando el fuego de la chimenea cuando oyó a alguien llorar cerca. Se incorporó lentamente para no hacer ruido y vio a Hermione acurrucada en una esquina. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella sin decir nada y se sentó al lado. La miró con preocupación y, finalmente, habló:

-¿Qué te pasa?

La chica se secó las lágrimas e intentó dejar de sollozar.

-Victor me ha puesto los cuernos con Lavender… ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué tiene esa chica que sea tan genial?

-No es más genial que tú… - le susurró Ron mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Y entonces por qué saliste con ella?

-Hermione, yo…

Pero antes de que le diese tiempo a decir algo más Krum entró de un portazo en la sala.

-Perrrrdóname, Hermione… no sabía lo que hacía, sabes que te quierrrro. Te prrrrometo que no lo volverrrré a hacerrr… - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Pretendes que te perdone una infidelidad? – preguntó Ron amenazante.

-Hermione, lo siento… - repitió el búlgaro ignorando al pelirrojo.

-Yo… - vaciló la chica – De acuerdo.

Ron se quedó mirándola boquiabierto.

-¡Te ha puesto los cuernos!

-Pero se está disculpando con honestidad…

Victor le tendió la mano a Hermione y esta se la cogió y se levantó.

-Ah, ¿qué ibas a decirme, Ronald?

-Nada…

La chica encogió los hombros y se fue con Krum.

Pocos días después llegó la navidad. Puesto que Hermione y Victor estaban saliendo, a la señora Weasley le pareció buena idea invitar también al búlgaro, algo que Ron aborreció. Ron, Harry y Victor dormirían juntos, y Ginny y Hermione también.

-¿Tocas la guitarrrrra? – preguntó Victor intentando romper el hielo cuando vio una guitarra encima de la cama de Ron.

-Sólo un poco – respondió el otro con sequedad -. Mi padre suele traer cosas muggles debido a su trabajo y como por aquí no hay nada mejor que hacer, pues me dedico a aprender un poco…

-Ah…

Harry pensó que esos días serían insufribles, aunque no pensó de la misma manera cuando se dio cuenta de que sería peor estar con los Dursley.

A la noche, Hermione no conseguía dormir así que decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín. Iba a salir cuando vio a Ron sentado en la hierba con la guitarra. Aunque no supiese tocar la guitarra, la chica notó enseguida que los acordes que tocaba su amigo no estaban del todo bien, ya que el sonido estaba totalmente desafinado.

Se quedó un rato contemplando cómo Ron maldecía las cuerdas de la guitarra por no sonar como deberían, hasta que empezó a cantar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me escondo en un arbusto al otro lado de tu ventana_

_Me siento enfermo y tonto_

_Le presté mis mejores líneas a un amigo para que pudiera ser el único_

_Pero soy un imbécil, porque funcionó_

_Y acabo de darme cuenta de lo que he hecho_

_Podría haber sido el chico que consiguiera a la chica_

_Hice que él pudiera mover tu mundo_

_Prométeme que cuando gritas finges_

_Yo soy con el que deberías estar saliendo_

_Verte con él es tan frustrante_

_Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe_

_Te mueres por cada línea que yo le di_

_Sé que soy tonto,_

_Pero yo soy el único_

_Yo soy el único_

_Tal vez debería irme a casa y dejarte divertirte_

_Vivir al otro de la calle no lo hace más fácil_

_Si ese payaso te hace sufrir sabes a dónde venir_

_Podría haber sido el chico que consiguiera a la chica_

_Podría haber sido el que moviera tu mundo_

_Pero no lo soy, así que debo asumirlo_

_Yo soy con el que deberías estar saliendo_

_Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe_

_Él es sólo un fraude porque yo soy el chico que lo creó_

_Sé que soy tonto,_

_Pero soy el único_

_No me creo que estés en mi puerta_

_Porque él ha confesado que te ha estado poniendo los cuernos_

_De repente tengo la oportunidad de decirte el secreto que he estado guardando_

_Yo soy el único_

_Yo soy el único_

_Yo soy el único_

_Yo soy el único_

_Yo soy el único_

_Yo soy el único_

_Dijiste que valorabas su integridad _

_Y su honestidad es poco común_

_Te prometió que no volvería a ponerte los cuernos_

_Lloró y te dijo que le importabas_

_Pues es un imbécil, porque funcionó_

_Yo soy con el que deberías estar saliendo_

_Verte con él es tan frustrante_

_Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe_

_Antes era mi amigo y ahora lo odio_

_Y es un asco que haya ganado él_

_Porque él es un idiota y tú eres increíble_

_Y ya sé que soy tonto,_

_Pero yo soy el único_

_Yo soy el único_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione escuchó la canción con atención y cuando se acabó se llevó la mano a la boca. Esa canción era la más bonita que había oído en su vida. Daba igual que sonase desafinada y que la voz de Ron no estuviese hecha para cantar. En ese momento se sintió estúpida por estar con Victor. No supo cómo reaccionar, así que decidió irse de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione miraba a Ron con otros ojos. Todos se habían levantado menos Krum.

De repente Ron empezó a toquetearse la cara.

-¿Se puede saber qué tengo en la cara para que me mires así? – le preguntó a Hermione.

-¿Eh? – preguntó desconcentrada ella – Ah, nada, nada.

Entonces alguien agarró a la chica del hombro. Notó cómo Victor se le acercaba para darle un beso, pero en un acto reflejo la chica le pegó un puñetazo.

Todos se quedaron paralizados. Ginny dio gracias a que sus padres habían ido al Callejón Diagon, porque no le habría hecho mucha gracia que presenciasen esa escena.

-¿Perrro qué haces? – preguntó el búlgaro.

-¿¡Qué haces tú!? – chilló la chica - ¿De verdad te crees que voy a estar con alguien que se dedica a camelar a las chicas con poemas ajenos?

Ron se quedó pálido. Harry y Ginny se miraron intentando buscar una explicación a todo eso.

-¿Cómo puedes decirrrr eso? – se indignó.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Sé que todo lo que me dijiste lo escribió Ron!

El silencio que se creó fue espeluznante. Nadie se movió. Nadie quería ser el que rompiese el silencio. Entonces, con un movimiento brusco Hermione se giró y le dio la espalda a Victor. Buscó la mirada de Ron, que estaba aún más pálido que antes. Se acercó a él lentamente y el chico se tapó la cara con una rapidez asombrosa.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

-No me pegues – le rogó -. Ese poema no significa nada, yo…

Pero el beso que le dio Hermione le impidió terminar la frase. Harry y Ginny seguían sin entender nada, pero ambos sonrieron.

-Para mí tú siempre has sido el único – dijo Hermione a Ron.

El chico la miró embobado.

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar todo esto? – preguntó Ginny confusa.

-¿Por qué no lo explica todo Vicky? – respondió Ron mirando a Krum con odio.

El búlgaro comenzó a gritarle en búlgaro y le propinó dos patadas en el estómago y una en la cara en cuanto cayó al suelo. En ese momento entraron Fred y George.

-¡Eh, EH! – gritó Fred al ver los golpes – ¡Tú, Victortilla, métete con alguien de tu edad, so mierda!

-Tranquilo Fred - le dijo Ron levantándose con el pómulo sangrando -, a mí me habrá dejado sin dientes, pero yo le he dejado sin chica – rió.

Victor levantó el puño de nuevo, pero George fue más rápido y le metió en la boca un artilugio Weasley que hizo que se le hinchara la cabeza y saliese volando de aquí.

-Se ha dejado todas sus cosas aquí – sonrió Hermione.

-Las podríamos vender, no os hacéis una idea de lo que pagarían por un pañuelo usado por el gran Victor Krum – se rió Fred.

En ese momento observaron cómo Ron mediante un gesto con la cabeza pedía que se fuesen todos de ahí. Salieron de ahí con la excusa de tener que atrapar gnomos en el jardín.

Al quedarse a solas Ron dijo a Hermione:

-¿Me escuchaste anoche?

-Desde el primer acorde hasta el último.

-Es una canción realmente horrible – dijo el pelirrojo riéndose.

-Para mí todo lo que haces es perfecto.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque mi vida tiene sentido porque tú estás en ella.


End file.
